Cars 3
by strong man
Summary: Jeff is falling in love with his friend Lewis,how will he react,will he return the feelings also Jeff will get some help
1. Jeff's in love

_**This is my second Cars fanfic **_

_**If you don't like it then don't read it**_

**_Rated:_ **K

**_Characters:_ **Lightning, Francesco, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton, Fillmore, Mater, Flo and Sarge

_**Pairings: **_Jeff/Lewis, Fillmore/Sarge

Enjoy

After the race the two drove out to the road of Radiator Springs, Jeff began to talk

"Lewis?" He said looking at him

"Yeah, man" He said

he turned his eyes to his friend

"You did great out there" Jeff said before planting a big kiss on his lip

Just then Lewis pulled away all mad and shocked

He opened his mouth, he couldn't believe that his friend had did that

" What do you think your doing!" He said getting angry

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jeff sadly said taking back a little looking down

"You just kissed me for no reason! Lewis said

"I just don't know that can over me, I feel really bad" He sadly said

"Well, you should be, you just kissed your best friend!" He said

"I think I'd better go!" He said taking his leave after sighing

he drove off leaving Jeff confessed, he then closed his eyes and sighed

Lightning then drove up to him

"Jeff" He said happily

He turn to Lightning but he had a glitch that Jeff was sad about something

"Hey Lightning" He said

"Hey, do you know why Lewis is mad? Lightning asked

" I kind of don't want to talk about it" He sadly said looking down again

"Aww come on, you can trust me" He said smiling

"Okay" He said before taking a deep breath

"I kissed Lewis and he didn't like it...now he's mad at me" He said

Lightning smiled as if he knew the race car's sexuality

"You know what this means Jeff?" He proudly said

"No" He said

"Jeff, you are falling in love with Lewis" He said with a big smile on his face

" What makes you say that" He asked

"When we were in Italy together, I saw you as friends but after a while here I started to realized that you were a couple, I just didn't want to say anything" He claimed to the race car

"Oh well...okay" He said with a smirk

Lightning smiled at him yet again

"So..how do I get him to like me?" He said asking for advice

" Well, I'm not gay but maybe someone else can help, like Fillmore" He said denying to help him but gave him someone to talk to plus Fillmore is a love genius

"Okay, I'll go talk to Fillmore then" He said thanking him and driving off then went to Flo's and asked were Fillmore is

"Fillmore is at Wheel Well Motel with Sarge, just cross the bridge and then up the road and when you see a waterfall you'll be there" She said giving his directions

"Got it thanks"He said

"No problem suga" She said before going back and talk with her husband

"Drove across the bridge and up the road, the waterfall was 5 miles from the town

When he got to the waterfall he could he see Fillmore and Sarge just driving out on the Wheel Well Motel after their dinner

Fillmore drove in front of Sarge

"You know...I always found you attractive" He said driving close to the Jeep

Sarge hood turned pink and he smiled at him

"Y-y-you really like me like that even after all I said to you? He said referring to the past

"Yeah, your very good-looking too...me" He said going in front of him making him stop in his tracks

"Are you mad" He said trying to deny the fact

" No man, I care about you alot and you seem to care about me too" The bus stated

"That is true" He said giving in to his sexuality

Fillmore and Sarge drove over in front of the waterfall, once there they felt like it was a romance moment for them

"Uh, Sarge? He said nudging him with his tire

Sarge turned to Fillmore

I have been meaning to tell you something, He said while twisting his tire in circles

"What is it" He said turning to his face

"Willyoubemyboyfriend" He mumbled to him cause he was afraid of rejection

"Stop that mumbling, just spit it out hippie" He shouted

Fillmore took a deep breath

"Sarge, Will you be my boyfriend" He said real smoothly

"I beg your pardon" He said didn't get that clear enough

"Please, when I first moved in next to you then after a while of getting to know you, I fell in love with the first one I loved" He explained

"To tell you the truth, you the first one that I ever loved too" Sarge revealed to his possible boyfriend

"So it that a yes" He said hoping

"Yes, it is" He said landing a little smile on his face

Fillmore smiled as well fallowed by blushing

The two of them did a little dance which almost looked like a double donut.

After they calmed down Fillmore just kissed Sarge on his lips making him chuckle a bit

The Jeep kissed back and then they made-out.

They finally stopped and just looked into each others eyes full of love

" Your eyes are so beautiful, Sarge" He said being romantic

"Same goes to you hippie" He said

Jeff was sitting thinking about talking to Fillmore or to let them have their love-making

Fillmore and Sarge began to kiss but Fillmore had looking in the corner of his eyes and saw Jeff

"Fillmore what are you-oh hello sir, you need something? H started to say but was interrupted

"Yes, I need to talk to Fillmore alone about falling in love with a male car

"Why not let me come, I'm in love with a male too" He said smiling

"Who?" He said in confusion

"Fillmore" He said looking at him and held his tire

"So you two are a-" He said shocked but not in a bad way but in a good way

"That's right, man" Fillmore said

"I see, come with me" He said starting his engine

"Were are we going? He said

"Somewere private" Jeff said looking back

"That will be prefect, man" He said smiling again

He began to drive off with Fillmore and his boyfriend following behind real close to each other

But Jeff backed up then turned around

" On second thought, Fillmore you should lead, you know this town better then I do" He sais giving a little giggle

"Sure" He said leading the way


	2. Talking About Relationships

**_This is my second chapter for the long awaiting Cars 2 and I would like to say that deeply apologize basically cause I been busy with other stories that needed uploading and completely forgot about this so please forgive me_**

**_Also, the credit goes to Vernydog92 cause he wrote an amazing fic called "Lost Within A Secret", it's truly a work of art but sadly he 's gone this year so please show some respect but he's on DeviantArt under a new name "Vernfeathers". I talked to him about having this fic to clash with my fic and he said what looks like a yes to me as long as I give him credit which I did_**

**_Pairings:_**Jeff/Lewis, Fillmore/Sarge, Lightning/Francesco** (Slash)**

**_Rated: _**K

Fillmore with his boyfriend had lead Jeff to the canyon far from Radiator Springs, then stopped in the middle

"So...we're in the desert and we're all alone? he said wanting to make sure

"Son...we are completely alone" Sarge said

"Sarge is right man, you came relax" Fillmore said siding with his lover

"Okay...the thing is that I like my best friend Lewis but he doesn't love me...what should I do? He said explaining his homosexuality

Well...if you want someone to like you...just be yourself man" The hippy bus said

"Be myself? He said confused

"Yeah...like Sarge didn't like me when I moved next door to him

"But after a while...I found out that he was kinda cute so we started hanging out" Sarge said after his lover had finished talking

"Wow...so you think that Lewis actually likes me but he is afraid to admit it

"Exactly...he's just trying to hind it so he won't be made fun of" Fillmore said being an expert on love

"thanks for the help" He said to Sarge smiling

"Anytime...son, you better go find him

With that, he just backed up and drove off

Suddenly, Lightning came up to the two

"Lightning...what's up man" Fillmore said

Greetings son" Sarge said before smiling

"Hey guys...I'm planning another date with Sally and I need your help" He said

""What do you need help with son?" Sarge said

"I'm finally going to ask her to marry me" He said

"That's great but what the problem man?" Said the hippy bus

"I don't know exactly how to propose to her" He said nervously

Just take it low and slow man" The bus gave him a suggestion

Lightning thought about it and just smiled

"Taking it slow just might word...,thanks" He said to the two before driving off but what he didn't know was that a Formula car the looking at him

Francesco Bernoulli was a name which every car knew weather respected, or hated.

The Italian formula racer grew up in Porta Corsa wanting nothing more than to race and through the years he honed his skills and made it all the way to the big leagues.

Fame was a wonderful achievement, but through all of it he grew lonely. The woman found him attractive, but they were all even more superficial than he was. He loved the attention, but sometimes things got out of hand and sometimes he would take a secret trip out to a remote location and try to clear his head.

The racer just needed some alone time to try to figure things out and it seemed he had almost everything figured out.

He had the perfect life, but there was one thing which he had kept secret his whole life, something which he didn't think about because of who he was and how famous he was.

He wanted to retain his famous image but it caused him to feel utterly lonely, even the great Francesco grew lonely and so many beautiful cars following him around like love sick puppies it was amazing he was single.

Yet again with his self-centered attitude it wasn't really a surprise at all cause he taunted his opponent and insulted them with these rather irritating quips.

There was one opponent which tested him and ultimately changed him.

He did everything he could to intimidate the red race car but there was something about him.

Don't get me wrong but this race car cause strange feelings to stir within the F1 car and it confused him and made him insult the other car even further.

After the World Grand Prix things began to settle down again and he saw how happy McQueen was with his friend but most of all...he saw how happy the racer was with his girlfriend and wanted to know how he found happiness cause the truth was he wanted to get closer to the racer because these strange feelings were still bothering him.

It wasn't easy but he managed to get McQueen alone as he found the red racer perched on a small cliff just outside of Radiator Springs near the Wheel Well thinking

Francesco slowly approached him and stopped right beside him while he was overlooking the beautiful countryside and it was quite peaceful.

"I 'a see why you like it 'a here." The Formula car said startling the other car and amazed by the view. "It is 'a beautiful."

McQueen turned to the Formula car and gave a half smile and he then continued to look down upon the untouched country side.

"It is beautiful and it made me realize that sometimes its just better to slow down, and enjoy life." McQueen explained. "Sometimes if you go too fast you can't stop to enjoy the things around you."

"Ahh...Francesco understands now." He said getting what the other car was saying

"Theres no point in leaving if you just pass it all by . . . it took me a long time to learn that."

"I find it hard to 'a slow down" The other sad sadly admitted

"It's never easy but when you do it is definitely worth it." He said after smiling

The Italian race car let out a sigh and looked down at the country side as well.

"I just 'a wish I could find the same happiness." Francesco finally said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean cause I always thought you were happy . . . I mean after all you have everything you could ever want." McQueen stated looking confused

"Francesco wishes that 'a were true." He sadly said

"You really aren't happy?" The red car said noticing his sadness

Francesco turned away from the other race car and looked down at the ground then he looked up again and could see concern on the other racers face.

"I've never seen you like this Francesco." McQueen said genuinely. "I guess I got so used to you insulting me."

"It was 'a wrong for me to treat you that 'a way." The Formula Racer said kindly. " I want to know how you 'a found happiness." He said looked at his directly I'm the face

"Well, ummm I don't really know how to explain it . . . I think its one of those things that can't be explained in words."

"Oh . . . I see." He said after sighing

"I wish I knew what to tell you but I don't because everyone finds happiness differently."

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way." The Italian car said

"Well, my mentor taught me that." He said mentioning Doc

"Ahh si . . . the Favuloso Hudson Hornet." Francesco said hearing about him

"Yes (sigh) I wish he was here." He said in

"He has passed?" He asked

"Yes...just last year." He sadly said in deep pain

"I am 'a sorry . . . he was an amazing racer." He said showing respect for him forcing a smile on his face

"I'm surprised you know him." he said looking at the formula car

"Every racer who is any racer knows the great Hornet!" He said with little excitement

McQueen gave the other car a kind smile but then it disappeared when he saw sadness return to Francesco's face.

"I 'a never had a mentor like that . . . let alone a father." He sadly said

The 95 racer's eyes went wide when he realized something very deep came out of the Italian car so he moved closer to the other car and tried to comfort him with his presence but Francesco looked at him sadly and wished the emptiness in his heart would disappear.

"Francesco...I never knew." McQueen said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Grazie, it is 'a nice to have a . . .friend." Francesco whispered.

"A friend? He said backing up

"Si." The Italian car said

"Well, I'm happy to be your friend." He said with a smile

Francesco smiled feeling a bit better realizing he had a real friend and shifted his wheels in the dirt and those strange feelings suddenly came to his attention.

He repressed them but he blurted out a rather interesting question.

"How did you and Signora Sally meet?" He questioned.

Lightning was take back by the question but he decided to tell the other car the story.

He explained how Sally taught him how to slow down and enjoy life then when he came to the end of the story he saw sadness in the other cars hazel eyes.

His smile disappeared when the Formula car rolled away from his slightly and backed up then McQueen understood what was upsetting Francesco, he was lonely.

"Francesco you'll find someone." McQueen explained. "I mean what woman doesn't like you . . . even Sally thinks your attractive." he said even though she denied it

"You 'a don't understand." He said shaking his front end. "The women 'a don't love Francesco . . . it is a fake love."

"I get what you mean." He said looking away

Lightning though about those two twin girls who never left him alone and could understand what the other car meant.

"Have you tried to have a relationship with someone?" McQueen asked.

"Many times but they are all 'a failures." Francesco explained. "They just like the fame and being able to tell their 'a friends they are 'a dating Francesco Bernoulli."

"Ohh . . . being a famous race car has it's downfalls."

"It's not just that . . . something else has 'a to be going on."

"You don't know what it is?" He questioned

"Well, I'm not quite sure but there is 'a something."

"Is it emotional, or something else?" he looked at him

Lightning was starting to realize how weird the conversation had become cause it was odd talking to another male car about feelings but was just something which didn't happen and it was especially odd because this was Bernoulli he was talking to.

All though he could see whatever what was going on was really bothering the racer like it had been bothering him for a long time and quite a lot.

Francesco could see that McQueen was a bit upset and he decided maybe it was time to leave.

"Maybe I 'a better go." Francesco said as he began to slowly drive away Down the dirt road

"Wait, Francesco . . . its all right." McQueen reassured him wanting him to stay. "If this is bothering you then you need to talk about it and I'll listen . . . after all it's what friends do." he said before smiling

"You can't tell anyone what Francesco has told you here."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." He said keeping his word

The Formula 1 car drove back up and could see McQueen meant what he said.

The red racer nodded and assured the other car that he was genuine.

"Francesco has no problem attracting the ladies but when it comes to relationships . . . it' a never works out." He explained. " I 'a don't know why? He sad with depression

McQueen thought about it and then it struck him like a truck.

He thought about how Francesco acted when they first met, it all made sense to him now.

He knew exactly why the car was having such a hard time with relationships.

"Francesco...I know why you are lonely." McQueen said making the Italian car look at him and his eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"Then tell me." Francesco demanded urging to know

"You're looking for love in all the wrong places buddy."

"What 'a do you mean?" He said not getting it

"You weren't meant to be with a woman." McQueen began. "Francesco . . . your gay." He said like some kind of mind reader

"W-W-H-H-A-A-A-T?" Francesco growled with rage. "You 'a think Francesco is . . . GAY!" He said in surprise that he friend would say such a thing

McQueen backed up seeing he had certainly ticked the other car off cause he completely forgot about the fact that most Italian's had a bad temper, he had lit the fuse and now the bomb was going off.

"NO-NO-NO!" Francesco yelled. "COME SFIDA YOI! FRANCESCO NON É GAIO!" He said while slowly backing up

"Hey calm down . . . relax . . . " McQueen said trying to calm the other car down. "Francesco STOP!" He said getting close enough to him that he had put a tire over the other cars mouth to shut him up then looked at him kindly trying to let him know he didn't mean anything by it.

He was being genuine about the whole thing.

"Just think about it." He said before taking his tire away from the other cars mouth.

Finally the Italian race car calmed down and after a few minutes, he looked away from the other car then turned his back once again

He didn't want it to be true but he knew it was cause after all the years of struggling he finally had come to an absolution that he could be homosexual but he wasn't really sure how to feel at the moment but he did feel some relief because he finally wasn't confused.

He finally had some idea how to find love and that McQueen was right, he was indeed looking for love in all the wrong places.

Francesco finally understood the weird feelings he was having around McQueen but also knew that it was wrong cause he had a girlfriend

"It-it's is wrong." Francesco finally said. "I-I can't be gay . . . it's 'a wrong." He said trying to deny it

"No it's not . . . there is nothing wrong with you." McQueen explained. "There is nothing wrong with being gay . . . we need to except each other for the way we are." He said comforting

"But . . . " The Formula car started but was cut off

"I learned that because I almost lost my friend . . . I couldn't accept him for who he was." he sadly said with a frown

"You mean the tow truck?" He asked turning around and looked at him directly in the eye

"Yes and I learned that we need to accept our friends for who they are."

"But if I am . . .gay it will change everything." He said all worried and scared

"No, it won't." The 95 racer said giving his a friendly nudge

"What if they 'a don't accept me . . . what if they hate Francesco . . . what if I 'a lose everything?" He was even more worried with eyes wide

"If they can't accept you for who you are then they are the one who need to change." He said showing his friend his support for him

"I-I 'a don't want to be gay." He said denying it again

"Hey...you were made that way buddy . . . it's okay." He said driving by his side

He watched as Francesco closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

Lightning put his tire upon the other racers and tried to comfort him again then Francesco's opened his eyes as those strange feelings began to wash over him as he now understood what these feelings were and he realized that he only felt them around McQueen so he picked on the other car more than anyone else because he liked him. If anyone knew how he felt or even if anyone knew he was gay he could lose everything.

"I-I 'a can't . . . it's just wrong." Francesco said backing away from McQueen. "I have to go now . . . "

"You can't...what?" The confused car questioned. "Wait, Francesco!" He said before chasing after him but the Formula racer was speeding away before Lightning could catch him and left the other in the dust and as confused as ever.

"You . . . can't what?" Lightning questioned to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>What I did was, I fused my work and his together...if you don't understand <em>**

**_Translations:_**

_como sfida yoi- how dare you_

_non e gaio - is not gay_

_Grazie- thank you_

Si - yes(duh)


End file.
